lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Naleth
Naleth is a wise old Human warrior ghost spirit that lives in the Western Forests north of West City, who raised Kuzon from infancy, who would later go on to become a universally-known Lookout Crew warrior and co-founder. Background Naleth was, in his life, a warrior who lived on Earth in ancient times and died in battle heroically, but without a family, leaving him aimless in death. With this, his soul remained as a ghost on Earth instead of going to Other World. For centuries, Naleth would roam Earth's many forests and landscapes. At one point, he would live in an abandoned stone temple in the Western Forests (like the war castle he died in). Raising a warrior For centuries, the Western Forests were a frigid polar ice sheet. One day, a pod came crashing down from space, becoming encrusted in the ice and rendering its inhabitant knocked out 'cold'. It would remain for 280 years. In the humid summer of 1016, the ice sheets were now lush thick forests and the pod completely melted and opened. A small infant child crawled out ringing his long fluffy tail. As the child explored this new environment, he would come across a castle where he'd be spotted by ghost Naleth, who knew he was of alien origin and saw his pod prior. He then decided to raise him, train him, and teach him Human culture and language, figuring he would be a great way to protect Earth. A lover and preserver of nature, Naleth taught Kuzon to garden, collect resources, and hunt in different ways. Every day they followed a regimen and collected food (which only Kuzon ate of course, and a lot of it). Naleth would occasionally let Kuzon venture into the city so he could develop social skills and get jobs, creating a strong work ethic. By adolescence, Kuzon was a hardy tall young man. However, trouble came few too many times, when large monsters or criminals attacked the city. Kuzon would rebel and insist he fight the monsters, which he would, and win, becoming a local hero called the 'nameless kid'. Other times, Kuzon would transform into a Great Ape on full moons and cause much trouble. As Kuzon came of age, Naleth set him loose to explore Earth and pursue his own interests, such as joining West City College, where he'd go for 2 years but forget to get his degree (which he remembered 40 years later). The next four years Kuzon would become obsessed with training and fighting, his Saiyan blood showing itself. He participated in tons of tournaments and challenges, but was wholly unsatisfied and decided to leave Earth and travel space. Naleth could guide him no more and only wish him luck. Kuzon would eventually return, where he could cross paths with Zion and Ian, get involved with a group of warriors, and go on to found the Lookout Crew. The next 85 years, the crew would grow in size and power, protecting the entire universe. Kuzon had relatively little contact with Naleth but secretly visited him often. as he was busy with his own giant growing clan of descendants. In his last days, Kuzon would pay visits often to Naleth but never introduced him to the Lookout Crew like he wanted. Kuzon would die in 1086 after a lifetime of legacy. Naleth was said to have been seen at his funeral. Naleth continues to thrive in the Western Forests to this day and will do so for eternity thereafter. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles